


Going Goopy Over A Girl

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Letters, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker attempts to write to Lady Mary Wimsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Goopy Over A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketbookangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketbookangel/gifts).



_Dear Lady Mary,_

_I write to ask you..._

Charles scowled at the page. This was the fifth attempt, and he had thought about it so hard that he was no longer even sure that he had her title right.

She wouldn't care if he did get it wrong, and that was the worst of it. Only the very exalted had that blessed ability not to care, and the fact that he himself cared terribly showed him up as unworthy of her notice.

Normally, one would ask Wimsey about this sort of thing, but he wasn't sure he had the nerve.


End file.
